


Euphoric

by LarryOn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Euphoria, Fluff, M/M, married, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryOn/pseuds/LarryOn
Summary: Harry has been so busy traveling, he’s forgotten to warn Louis about a certain bit of animation that has just aired on tv.





	Euphoric

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of fans are upset about the animated Larry scene that aired on HBO recently. I had the idea to write something fluffy and happy about the whole thing. What if Harry and Louis weren’t actually upset about it? What if they kind of liked it?

Early night tonight, Louis thought to himself. He glanced down at his phone as he fumbled his key into the lock. Ok, 12:47...not exactly early. More like early- ish. Early for him, certainly. He had good reason to leave the club before closing though. Harry was home.  
Louis managed to get the right key in the right keyhole and opened the door as quietly as he could. Harry had just flown in from Tokyo that evening and had insisted Louis need not cancel his plans with friends to be home when he arrived. “I'll be going right to bed, Lou, it's fine. I'll see you in the morning.” Well fuck that, Louis thought. He hadn't seen Harry outside of a phone screen in over two weeks. He didn't care if Harry was sleeping. He needed to see him. Needed to touch him, smell him. Spoon him.  
He crept up the stairs, avoiding the spots he knew would squeak (or trying to at least. He’d had a few pints before getting the text that Harry had landed. And then one after. He knew it would take a moment for H to actually get out of the airport.). When he entered their bedroom he knew Harry was there, even before his eyes adjusted to the dark. There was a warmth in the air, a kind of soft and fuzzy electricity that raised the hairs on his forearms and made his heart feel just a bit too big for his ribcage. And there he was. Shiny brown curls against the crisp white pillowcase. His mouth slightly open as a small puff on breath passed over his full pink lips. His bare, tawny, tattooed skin under the duvet...probably sleeping in his pants. Louis closed the door gently and tiptoed past the bed, into the en suite.  
“Lou.” Harry’s muffled voice called out just as Louis was about to close the door, a command, not a question. “Are you avoiding me?”  
“Fuck, Haz! Was trying to be considerate!” Louis stepped back into the bedroom. Harry was sitting up in bed, squinting at the light from the bathroom. “Thought I’d take a quick shower before I joined you.”  
“Don’t do that. Get over here.” Harry said, pulling back the duvet.  
“Are you sure, love? I’m a bit rank.” Louis said, even as he pulled off his t- shirt and track bottoms on his way towards the bed. He leapt the last few feet and bounced onto the mattress next to Harry. Their faces inches apart, he said “Hello, darling.”  
“Hi.” Harry said. He leaned in and kissed Louis, softly on the lips. “I’m glad you didn’t listen to me and came back early.”  
Louis grinned against his lips and said “You can’t be surprised. When do I ever listen to you?”  
Harry’s deep, rumbling laugh bubbled up out of his chest. “You’re right. Don’t know what I was thinking.” God, Louis missed that laugh. Harry sat up further and threw one leg over Louis, climbing onto his lap. With two hands on his chest, he gently pushed Louis down onto the bed, then leaned in to nuzzle the side of Louis’s neck. Louis felt him inhale deeply. “You’re right about something else as well...you stink.” He said against Louis’s neck.  
“I fucking told you!” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him flush against his body, then rolled them over so that he was lying on top. He shifted his hips slightly so their bodies fit together, from their chests down to their toes. He pressed a kiss firmly to Harry’s mouth, his tongue reaching in past Harry’s lips, insistent enough to tide him over for a few and allow Louis to break free of his embrace. “Give me five minutes!”  
“Three, or I'm coming in there after you!” Harry countered.  
Louis paused in the doorway of the en suite, looking back over his shoulder. “Don't tempt me.”  
“Don't even think about it. I will drag you back to bed sopping wet. You won't like it. You'll get soap in your eyes, guaranteed.” Harry's brow was furrowed. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and flopped back against the pillows. “I’m setting a timer!”  
Louis turned on the shower, grabbed his toothbrush then picked up his  
phone. Might as well take a look at his Twitter mentions while the water warmed up. Immediately, he could tell there was something buzzing about among his fans. Something had their knickers in a twist, something other than the usual feuding with K-pop stans or campaigning for votes on some silly radio station poll. There was a video everyone was tweeting about. He pressed play and promptly sprayed toothpaste all over the mirror.  
“HARRY.” Louis marched back into the bedroom. “What in the actual fuck?”  
Harry’s forearm was draped across his eyes. “Hmm?” He clearly couldn’t hear the alarm in Louis’s tone.  
“What is this video I’m seeing all over the goddamn internet? Did you know about this? A fucking cartoon of us! And this was on HBO?!” Louis brandished his phone in Harry’s direction. The video was playing in a loop.  
“Oh, yeah...” He sat up and rubbed one of his massive hands down his face, his shoulders bounced with a short burst of laughter. “Would you call it a fucking cartoon though? I thought it was meant to be just a blow job.” He quirked an eyebrow in Louis’s direction and gave him a look that was half sheepish, half beyond pleased with his word play.  
“HAZ.” Louis dropped his arms to his sides and his head back, eyes rolling towards the ceiling. He walked back towards the bed and tossed his phone onto it. “So you knew about this. Why was I not informed?”  
Harry picked up the phone and studied the video intently. “Ugh, this is how they drew me?! I don’t look like this! You, though! You’re adorable.”  
“That is so not the point! How did this come about and how did you never think to mention it?”  
“Oh Lou, I’m sorry. I fucked up. It was mentioned to me that it was happening but I was traveling and busy and it just completely slipped my mind. Reason 1,372 why I hate being apart from you for so long. I mean, it’s not like they were asking my permission or anything. It was just a small curtesy from an acquaintance working on the show. I meant to tell you. I actually was quite excited to see it. Sounded hot, little cartoon Haz and cartoon Lou getting intimate.” He waggled his eyebrows as he said it, then reached up and ran his fingers through Louis’s fringe and down his cheek. He held his hand there, cupping Louis’s jaw, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. “It was honestly a mistake. Does it bother you that much?”  
Louis sighed and leaned into Harry’s touch, his eyes closed. It really didn’t matter. This was what mattered, having Harry home, talking and touching and just being in each other’s presence. He reached up and took Harry’s hand into his own, then sat down on the bed. “No, it really doesn’t bother me. Was just a bit surprised, that’s all. And I think we might owe our families a heads up, don’t you?”  
Harry dropped back onto his pillow with a hand over his eyes. “Now that I’ve seen it, YES. That is an excellent idea.” He laughed and shook his head.  
Louis retrieved his phone and crawled up towards the head of the bed, settling in next to Harry. “Watch it with me.” He turned up the volume and angled the screen so they both could see. Harry scooted himself closer and lay his head against Louis’s chest, draped an arm over his thigh, ran his fingers around his kneecap. Louis leaned down slightly to nuzzle into Harry’s hair. He sighed again. He’d missed this so much.  
They watched the video a few times. “You’re right,” Louis said “cartoon Lou is precious. You, on the other hand, are well creepy.” He laughed as Harry turned with a pout and tweaked his nipple. “Ow! I’m just saying, I prefer the real thing!”  
Harry took the phone from Louis’s hand and tossed it aside. “You’d better.” He kissed Louis once on the lips then moved on to his jaw, then neck, trailing kisses down his body. “Now, there are other things in that video that are also better in real life.” His lips had reached just to the side of Louis’s hip bone. His fingers pulled lightly at the waistband of his pants.  
“Still haven’t showered, Haz.” Louis said.  
“I’ve decided I don’t give a fuck.” Harry replied, then, quoting the video, “‘It’s what mates do for one another,’ isn’t it?”  
Louis threw his head back against the headboard with a massive burst of laughter. “You’re not my mate though, are you? You’re the love of my life.”

The End.


End file.
